galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Writing Notes 25/2014
“Listen up, all of you. To me Non-Cits, Ex-Cits, Residents and Cits are all the same, because I represent the law and the law makes no differences these labels so you are all welcome here. Test my patience by ignoring the laws. Or thinking they don’t apply to you because you don’t like them you find me much more difficult to deal with. One more thing before I let you go as I see new faces. Whoever or whatever you are you are on Union ground and that means the law is also there for you all. Someone does you wrong, harms you, threatens you, even if it is the Speaker of the Assembly the law and I are on your side.” He pointed at a gang of work robots appearing.” Slides to Three and your shafts are still down due to the accident earlier. So I will send the maintenance away for tonight and leave the park open.” He wished everyone a pleasant night and waved his robots to leave. Just then an old man, dressed like the travelers who were still here came running. ”How big is the trouble they are in?” “Who are you?” “Egill Skalagrimmson, Nilfeheim. They belong to me and not the most experienced travelers. What happened?” “I am done here Sir. I am sure they can tell you what happened.” The Thauran tipped his helmet. The robots, the restrained Triple and the Klack took off with glowing Arti Gravs and flew away. The newcomer was an old man with white hair, but this is where the similarities ended. The man was clean, wore black leather and a expensive looking cape with silvery fur trim. His hair was long thick and neatly arranged. Even his eyebrows were white. He appeared to be in the same age group as the Professor but he looked like a picture of health, He wore boots reaching to his knees. While he had no sword. He had a big knife handle sticking out of the shaft of his left boot and another one in his belt. He talked to his people and much to my disappointment. The group and the two beauties turned and were about to leave. The Professor was suddenly on his feet and yelled.”I know who you are Skallagrimmson of Nilfeheim. You are one of the Wise man. Your Narth puppet masterss can not hide the truth. Everyone of you must die so we can be free!” Just as unexpected was the chemical slug thrower he produced. Having been on many primitive worlds, I knew how dangerous and deadly they were. Out of reflex and instinct I threw myself forward hoping to interrupt his aim. I could not simply permit a murder. The weapon made a loud bang but the fast projectile aimed at the other man slowed to a crawl and stopped in midair and so did I before I even hit the Professors arm. The weapon disassembled itself in its components. “Narth slave, your masters can not protect you forever, One day humans will see the truth! You haven’t brainwashed us all!” The old man sounded pissed and yelled to his people. ”Go to the Portel don’t stop and wait for me. Hogun make sure they get there. Having you guys angry with swords at a space port. Let me deal with this.” While the big man simply herded the old man’s companions away. A completely black shrouded figure appeared out of thin air. “Egill may one request that you refrain from alerting security. This human referred to many concepts one does not comprehend. May one engage in conversation?” I of course had heard of the three wise men, I had heard them and their opinion on issues and like so many always found to be the logical, common sense and straight forward. Whenever I listened or read about one of the larger issues and someone requested their take on thing I found the response always a good solution. As I was thinking that, I also remembered that they often had a completely different opinion than everyone else. But here a few moments after an attempted murder. I saw a real Narth close up. His telekinetics were incredible. He had stopped a bullet in mid air. Disassembled a weapon, caught me and held the professor while he teleported and talked to the old man. The Narth spoke directly to me. ”You are mistaken. It is not ones psionic manipulation of energy in matter state, you observed. One merely arrived in the manner you correctly identified. One also did engage in conversation. However as much as he improved his manipulation skills, one would not equate it with Narth abilities or validate it with a predicate such as incredible. Humans have the expression mediocre that one finds much more adequate.” The Professor dropped to the floor and so did the bullet and the metal pieces of his weapon. I found myself back on the concrete block in a more gentle fashion. Egill turned raised his voice. “What is the idea, shooting someone in the back? You rotting piece of Tyranno dung. If you don’t agree what I have to say here or at the assembly go and say it in the open. “ To Narth he said.” Go ahead talk if he wants to. I still going to call security. He might try that again and the next guy may not even have mediocre telekinesis.” The Professor shook his fist. “Go call your jack boots and drag me to the gallows. I still tried to rid the Universe of one of the Brainwashed Narth puppets. How can I speak in the open if you oppressors crush any free thought any open word. You call yourself a wiseman. Yet you could never allow me to openly discuss anything. You are hollow. I have intellect and free will. You are afraid of me and the few like me. A jack boot mouth piece would never agree to an open forum discussion with me, your and your shadow master power would end if it dragged into the open by me.” The Narth pointed with both hands at the Professor.”In one sentence he used more fascinating and concepts than any other human one ever mets. His act will terminate his existence and yet he knows how brains are washed!” Egill said. ”I accept your challenge. I am not calling myself wise or claim I know it all. I have no idea what this is all about. Instead of spewing insults and shouting half sentences that make no sense. I challenge you to argue whatever ails you and I will reply. As for the forum, you pick the place.” “I can’t step in front of the masses and rip your mask off so they can see the truth. But I can do it right here!” I got up and said. “This is important to everyone in the Union. The Professor has opened my eyes to many things, I have an eye cam and a data brain with GalNet hook up.” I looked at the man called Egill. “Still want to do it? My Channel is not the biggest, but a few hundred Billion will know the truth tonight.” Egill gestured and one of the heavy park benches floated over to him and he sat down. “Truth cannot be quantified or validated by the number of people believing something. Truth stands by itself. I am still in the blue as of what I am accused of, but by Odin I will answer any challenge with what I know. If it is the truth what I will say is for you to find out. Declaring something to be true and actual facts are not the same thing. So broadcast it to whom you like.” Category:Fragments